


Who's Pants Are These?

by orphan_account



Series: Lams Prompts [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Awkward, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Henry "Homophobic" Laurens, Kissing, Lafayette's pants, M/M, Sharing a Bed, embarresment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:39:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "'Geez man, how drunk were you last night? You look all glassy and shit' John pointed out and pushed some of Alex's hair out of his face, making him blush and stutter a little at the sudden realization of just how close they were to each other.'I-I' Alex swallowed and let himself wake up for a second. 'Well, I still have my pants on, so not that drunk?' He knew he was kidding himself, he had to have been /reallly/ drunk last night.'Um. ...Alex, they're not your pants' John sniggered. Alex looked really confused and kind of nervous. Now he's thinking about it, the pants are /waayyy/ too big on him.'Oh God' He threw his head back and winced. 'Whose pants are these?' Alex asked nervously."





	Who's Pants Are These?

The haze of last night was a blur to Alex. The only thing he was really sure of was that he went out. He thinks it was a bar but he's not sure. The throbbing in his head was what woke him up, he couldn't focus on much else. He groaned into the pillow, it smelled nice, he didn't remember washing them though? Well, he barely remembered who he was right now so he excused his own memory. He needed painkillers. This migraine was unreal, he was still in his clothes, well... he had pants on, everything else was gone and his pants weren't even buttoned up, there was no belt and he was thought the fly was broken. Great. Alex couldn't remember the last time he had a hangover like this. He'd been so busy with work for so long that he hadn't had the time to go out and get wasted. He missed hanging out with his friends like that. He vaguely remembered his boss being there last night, the thought of that made him groan again, God he hoped he hadn''t made a fool of himself. Washington would understand but he'd never let Alex live it down if he had done something stupid. He also remembered Eliza and Angelica being there, he doesn't remember them being drunk though, maybe they went home early, which is what Alexander was thinking he probably should have done because he was seriously regretting everything now that he had a Sunday morning hangover. 

He reached over to the bedside table for his phone, he didn't find it first try and after a few more he realized it wasn't there. He debated if getting up to find his phone for the time was really /that/ important. He sighed, yeah, he'd have to get up for painkillers and a leak soon anyway. He sat up after a few minutes of murmuring and groaning to himself for the motivation to get up for his task. Once he was up he blinked groggily around the room, something was off, he didn't quite know what it was, but something was definetly odd. The pain in his head had increased now that he was sitting up. There was a movement and sleepy noise behind him on the bed behind him, he froze, 'Shit'. Alex could not believe this, had he really brought someone home with him? He thought that was behind him, in the past. He really wasn't in the mood for an awkward moring after situation. Something in Alex's head finally clicked after he dropped his feet to the wooden floor. He didn't have a woden floor. /He/ had gone home with somebody. He /absoloutley/ was not in the mood to find his way home or break it to the person that he would be leaving "Right-the-fuck-now". This had to be the worst first fifteen minutes of a day he had had in a /really/ long time.

He thoughts were interupted by a familar male voice. "Stop thinkin' so loud, Alex, It's buggin' me" The southern drawl was easily distinguishable even with the added croak of the early morning and obvious hangover. John. He was in John's bed. Hungover as shit. In John's bed. Alex groaned again which earned him and annoyed 'Shhh' from his new bedmate.

'Why am I in your bed?' Alex sighed, he really hoped he hadn't had drunk sex with John. Judging by the other man's sleepy smile and lax body, he hadn't been on the recieving end if they had and Alex didn't feel anything so he guessed they hadn't. But it would good to make sure.

John yawned and opened his eyes a little, they looked beautiful and glazed over in the early moring sun that was slipping in from the blinds.  
'You were really drunk and you said your apartment was "Too far away"'. His smiled widened a bit, like he was happy just from Alex being there, this had an realization had an effect on Alex's earlier grumpy mood, leaving him more less disgruntled now. 'We didn't fuck, before you ask' Alex let out a relieved breath. 'Like, you wanted to. You were all over me, you even made a pass at Eliza' John giggled and Alexander was sure that he was some kind of angel or some shit because it was too early for him to be cute, hungover people weren't meant to be cute, especially when they were telling you about how you flirted with your ex the night before. He reminded himself to apologise to Eliza.

'Jesus. Really?' He flopped back down beside John. The cute little piece of shit just giggled again and nodded like the attractive loser he was. They hadn't acted on there feelings. They had kissed, many times, and were always affectionate with each other. It hadn't really gone further than making out and Alex didn't even know what to label it as. He was just more than a little frustrated that he couldn't wake up to John giggling and curling around him every moring. He really wanted that. Wanted to be able to plant lazy kisses on John's mouth in the kitchen while he made coffee. He wanted to hold his hand walking to bookstores and cafés. He wanted to touch him all over and just hold him, forever. There was so much that Alex wanted to do that he just couldn't, didn't want to risk what they had. He kinda' wanted to cry thinking about it.

John was really handsome in the morning, Alex had decidied. His curls draping over his face and his voice all deep. He was just too adorable for his own good. Alex realised that John had been talking and shook his head a little.  
'Geez man, how drunk were you last night? You look all glassy and shit' He pointed out and pushed some of Alex's hair out of his face, making him blush and stutter a little at the sudden realization of just how close they were to each other.

'I-I' Alex swallowed and gave himself a second to wake up that John considerately allowed. 'Well, I still have my pants on, so not that drunk?' He knew he was kidding himself, he had to have been /reallly/ drunk last night.

'Um. ...Alex, they're not your pants' John sniggered. Alex looked really confused and nervous almost a comic bead of sweat on his forehead. Now he's thinking about it, the pants are /waayyy/ too big for him.

'Oh God' He threw his head back and winced. 'Whose pants are these?' Alex asked nervously.

'You told Laf to, and I quote: "Trade pants with me because it'll be really funny when I have to figure it out in the morning"' John copied Alex's voice as if to make the conversation seem more real or somthing, he was laughing his ass off but Alex didn't find it funny. 'Oh my God you even an obnoxious little asshole to yourself!'

'Hahahah-Shut up!' Alex glared at him halfheartedly, still blushing embarresedly. 'Got any painkillers?' He swiftly changed the subject, he'd rather forget that happened.

'Yeah, yeah, gimme a second' John yawned and sat up. 'I'll get it' He stretched and walked off into the kitchen, almost purposely letting Alex get a good view of his ass in the boxers he was wearing. Alex did try and be a good friend, he honestly tried to follow the bro code but like, seriously, he was only human, John's ass was just so nice. It was right there. A little look never hurt anyone. Somehow John noticed and flipped him off before he got to the door, leaving Alex nothing but a puddle of blushing embarresment in the bed.

When John came back a couple minutes later with Alex's phone, glass of water and the pain killers. He set them down on the bedside table and leaned down to kiss Alex on the forehead without thinking. 'Oh, sorry...' John looked down at him and was now blushing himself.

'It's okay' Alex smiled and yawned. Somehow within the five seconds of Alex closing his eyes and yawning, John had leaned down again and kissed him on the lips, all soft and sweet but not stopping. Even after Alex gasped and made a confused noise into his mouth. He abandoned all other thoughts soon though, Just focusing on the kiss. This was okay, Fuck, this was more than okay, this was amazing. He wasn't quite sure what it meant but there were no complaints from him about it. John must of gotten tired of leaning down at the awkward angle to kiss Alex so he climbed into Alex's lap and pushed him back against the pillows, running his hands through his hair while he held John's waist steadyingly. Alex didn't want to stop, he wanted to keep kissing John until he eventually passed out from lack of oxygen, but he needed to ask what this was about. Hopefully they could get back to kissing soon though. 

'John, John what-' Alex pushed John back a little so he coulkd talk. 'John stop' John blinked a little and took a second to think about what he was doing.

'Oh, shit, Alex, I'm sorry. I-I just, I dunno. I just really wanted to- You just looked so- I'm sorry...' He scrambled off Alex's lap and blushed, scratching at the back of his neck and running his hands through his curls.

'No no no, It's okay. I just wanted to know what was happenng, I don't mind the kissing. I'd make out with you all day if I could.' Alex laughed awkwardly and John looked back up at him.

'Really?' John moved closer to Alex again, gaining more confidence, he seemed happy at Alex's statement.

'Y-yeah of course. I-I really like you John. I just didn't know what you wanted, I didn't want to make you uncomfortable in our friendship by pushing the boundaries. I know how you feel with, like, your dad and all...' Alex voiced his concerns, Johns dad was kind of a homophobic dick, by kind of Alex meaant like a huge ass homophobic dickhead with no respect to tolerate other people. He knew John liked guys, he didn't really agree with it but he hadn't disowned him or anything, he just didn't like it. This made John very hesitant about dating men, always afraid to shame his father. Alex had never known John to have had a boyfriend, even in all their years of friendship. So he assumed it was hard for him to come to terms with his father's view of him.

'Yeah, but-but its fine. I don't care, he doesn't like it and theres nothing I can do. It's my life for God's sake. He's just a grumpy old man. I'm really sorry for leadin you on and then shutting you out all the time. I've figured it out though. I really wanna try and be with you Alex. I really like you. You just- you care about me in a way no one ever has. I really wanna try.'

Alex thought he was gonna cry, but before he could, because that would be really embarresing, he pulled John into a hug and kissed him softly. 'I'd do anything for you my dear Lauren's' Alex held him tightly and that's how they spent the rest of their day, cuddling and figuring things out. Hoping it'd last and form something amazing.


End file.
